New Beginnings
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Refurbished Story. Optimus Prime and Elita 1 finally decide to start a family of there own. Originally known as 'Birth of a New Generation'. Rated M for sexual content and nudity. Not suitable for younger readers.


**(Here is one of my oldest stories, but it has been updated and given a new title. For those who already read it, the plot of the story is still the same, but with some minor changes and fix ups. Be sure to let me know how my updated story is in the comments, and enjoy. I do not own the Transformers. All credit goes to Hasbro and Takara. I own Achilles and Sapphire. Spoilers to Transformers G1 episode The Search for Alpha Trion.)**

* * *

**New Beginnings**

* * *

It was a very peaceful, quiet night on the planet of Earth; the home of the human race. It was also domicile of the Ark; the ship-turned-command center of a alien race of robotic organisms known as Autobots. The Autobots had been occupying the planet ever since their ship had crash landed onto the organic world millions of years ago until they were awoken form a volcanic eruption in 1984. However, the Autobots were not the only ones to have awakened from a millennia of slumber. Decepticons. The Decepticons were similar to the Autobots, due to being Cybertronians form the planet of Cybertron, but had a very different view of how they should live. Wihle the Auotbots sought after peace, mirthfulness, and freedom of all living beings, the Decepticons sought after destruction, enslavement of other races, and harvesting every once of precious energy sources form other planets.

Under the leadership of a stoic, brave, wise, and caring Autobot named Optimus Prime the Auotbots fought against the Decepticons in hopes of preserve the name of freedom of their planet of CYbertron, but both of their teams ended up crash landing onto Earth and had no other resources to take them back to their planet. So, for several years on the new world, the Autobots now settled into their new home and swooned to protect all of human life from the tyrannical Decepticons.

Along most of the years that have passed, the Autbots had welcomed their newest members to the Ark; Elita 1 and her team of Female Autobots. They were originally stationed on the planet of Cybertron to protect most of the energon as well as steal supplies from secret bases of the Decepticons. They had decided to take refuge on the Ark after a new team of Autobots arrived to take over their station, which was good since their were not that many female Cybertronians. Even though the Cybertronian race could easily make new Cybertronians by simply building new bodies and giving them life from Vector Sigma, the practice of mating with the opposite gender had been an original practice of reproduction. However, it was soon replaced mostly due to the fact that it had become a very risky task because when the femme was ready to give birth the sparkling would not survive the birthing process or the femme would not make it through.

However, on this very night, despite all of the possibilities of the intercourse to end in failure at the arrival of the possible birth of his offspring in the near future, Optimus Prime was not going to take any other chances if he was to begin a family. He and Elita 1 have been bond mates, and it had been there dream to start a family before the war even begun, back when they were Orion Pax and Ariel. And, since the fact that the Decepticons have grown few in numbers due to recent winnings in battle and skirmishes, they saw it was the perfect time to start.

Optimus had prepared his berth room for almost an earth hour; laying the berth with petals of roses and lighting some red candles at each side of the berth, the light of the flame low and soft. The perfect combo for this night of love, a night of the creation of a Prime's offspring.

"Optimus? Are you ready?" the voice of his mate called from the bathroom to the right. She had been inside to prepare herself for the moment of which her lover would enter her and fill her with the greatest pleasure ever felt, a pleasure that would ripple through her body and mind. So, after she had put on some last minute polish on her face plate, arms, hands, legs, and abdomen she awaited for Optimus to answer her call.

Optimus was getting himself ready as well; he had only one thing to to do and that was removing his Matrix of Leadership form his chest so that his spark would merge with Elita's spark. After he placed on his side of the berth, he turned to the door. "I am ready, Elita 1."

The door of the bathroom opened, and Optimus's optics marveled at the elegant, seductive, and glimmering appearance of his bond mate. Elita 1 saw how he was entranced by her slow, seductive movement and smiled at his expression; the blue optics slightly wide and the face mask retracting to reveal his grey lips that formed into an eager grin. "You like what you see, Prime?"

"Yes, very much, Elita." Optimus nodded as she came to him and they sat next to each other. "Well, this is it, Elita. We are finally going to make our own child." Optimus sighed in a mixture of nervousness and excitement, but he then saw that Elita 1 was a little concerned. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"I am. However, I am thinking about the process. I am going to have your child; a child of a Prime. And on top of that, there are also the possibilities that neither the sparkling or I may not survive during the birthing process." Elita 1 admitted and hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "I know that I know no fear, but I do know the fear of death. Remember? My special power?"

How could Optimus Prime forget. Back when Elita 1 was on the planet of Cybertron, she had a very special power that could only be used once, but it was a very dangerous to her. The power she had was to momentarily stop time. It does sound like an amazing power, but it was a power of last resort. The biggest setback to the power was that Elita 1's life force would be drained until she died. She did use this power the one time she was captured by the Decepticons and Optimus Prime was taken prisoner when he tried to save her. She used her power when Optimus was nearly killed by a pit of acid, but as she managed to have Optimus become immune to her power, she immediately began dying. However, Optimus Prime would return the favor for his love and was quick to find his old friend Alpha Trion, and the sagely mech made the decision to have Prime disengage his power filter and attach it to Elita 1 because they both shared a similar design. And they did, because they were both nearly killed when they were once Orion and Ariel and were rebuilt by Alpha Trion when they were brought to him. Because of Optimus Prime's actions, Elita 1 was saved, but as of this very moment Optimus felt sympathetic for Elita 1. He too knew of the risks of having the sparkling, but he was also optimistic. Maybe there was a chance the child would survive?

He took the white, delicate hand of Elita 1 in his blue hands and held them comfortingly. "Elita 1, no matter what happens, I swear that the sparkling will be alright. You will be a wonderful mother, and I will always be there to help and protect you and the child."

"You promise?" Elita 1 asked, feeling her doubts slowly fade.

"I swear on my honor." Optimus answered with a firm yet gently squeeze of his hands as they were holding hers.

"Alright. Since you swear on it, I guess we can do this." Elita then free on elf her hands and held onto Prime's cheek plat sand gently pulled her to her face plate and pressed her lips against his, begging for their glossa's to entire inside their mouths. Optimus Prime answered his wife's silent plea and opened his lips and they kissed, their glossa's caressing each other. The tongues only did half of the sensual moment to the two lovers; the arms and hands of Optimus Prime began to caress his bond mate's body, softly and affectionately. Elita 1 couldn't help but sigh passionately as Prime kissed her and caress her, feeling her intimate self grow weak, her legs trembling slightly. "Oh..Oh my...Oh, Optimus. You are amazing." Elita 1 cooed when she felt Optimus's hands gently move up her sides and halted by her underarms, then slowly trailing to her breast plates. She still had them covered, but then she leaned down upon the berth as Optimus stood above her like a great titan; a noble, handsome titan.

"Easy, my love. I'm being as gentle as I possibly can." Prime reassured his love as he took of the piece of her breast armor and exposed her two, clear, bright breasts. The two breasts were white and partially translucent, but they felt like silk and smooth skin as the mech caressed both of them, feeling the warmth from each of the sac-like orbs and the hands moved back to her abdomen and sides, his hands working their magic as they softly moved around and gripped at her sides and hips and listened as Elita 1 moaned and sighed passionately. He was pleasing his wife very well. "Let me love you...Let me...enter."

"Oh...Take my port armor off! I want you!" Elita 1 said frantically. She felt her port become very moist and wanted to feel him enter and bring her wild arousal to a peaceful end, to feel their bond come together run a climax.

Optimus headed Elita 1's request and gently took off her port piece, revealing her inner self, thick, blue liquid seeping from inside. She was ready, and so was he. As he and Elita 1 mounted, Optimus removed his piece from his groin armor, and a long, thick phallus appeared, fully erect and hot. "Elita, if you feel any pain or anything else please tell me. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do."

"I understand." Elita 1nodded.

With her consent, Optimus Prime aimed his rod, and penetrated Elita 1's virgin port. Elita 1 gasped at the moment the head of the rod came into her thick port, and then began to moan once again as the Prime began thrusting himself. Each thrust was careful and pleasurable, and Optimus could see his technique was keeping his love pleased. This was a wonderful feeling. To Elita 1, it felt much more greater than the deep kisses, better than the embraces. It was a feeling of great love. A love that was most pure and great.

Elita 1 suddenly felt her climax coming and she begged Prime to go faster. "I will, Elita 1. I have to do this first." He used one hand to detach his chest plates and revealed his inner self to her, his spark seen in bright view. She could see that his climax was also getting close and she felt her spark grow more powerful, pulsing much faster, more faster than the rod that was thrusting deeper and deeper into her. Elita 1 reached her hands to wrap her arms around Optimus, hugging him so as to help his rod reach deeper, to help her climax with him. It was working, for the pulses of both their sparks was equal and they suddenly felt a slight pain form their sparks as many particles form both of the sparks connected and spun together, a stream of light building up in the spinning particles.

A great, powerful, and blast of pleasure filled the two Autobots. Elita 1 gasped and shrieked as her climax impacted her deeply, the rippling reactions taking control of her lower half. Optimus Prime roared like a great lion as his rod shot out his fluids into his lovers port, arching his back and throwing his head backward. The climax was partially the reason of their screams, for the greatest part of it all was when the two sparks fully merged together, and the light grew bright and shot back and forth form Optimus Prime and Elita 1. The great blast and shock from the intercourse lasted for nearly ten minutes, leaving the pair frozen in their positions as they felt the pleasurable feeling fade away slowly.

Then, as they felt the throbbing contractions from each other their inner selves cease, the merged sparks returned to their normal pace and glow, and Prime's rod retracted back into its masters casing, the liquids covering its surface. Elita 1 was very worn out form the procedure and had immediately fallen asleep, her CPU set into suspended animation as her optics dimmed and closed. Optimus was worried that she might have passed out, but then saw that her chest was rising and falling as she peacefully breathed. Seeing that she had forgotten to seal her breast plate, Optimus courteously re attached the armor of her breasts back into place. "Rest, Elita 1. You deserve to rest, for in your stasis your spark shall infuse with half of my spark and transmission fluids. All of those will be everything needed to create our child." Optimus softly purred as he laid beside her, his arms bringing her to him so he could shield her from some unseen predator. There was no predator about, but Optimus seemed to want to keep her close.

He had mated with her. She was his, as he was hers. They were now one. This would be proven to all the world as the life they had created would emerge and be brought to life with it's first breath.

* * *

After the night of their intercourse, the couple awaited a few days to give the possible pregnancy time to become couldn't just assume Elita 1 was pregnant the first day. It all took time; about three days to be exact. As the third day had come, Ratchet (Who was aware of Optimus and Elita wanting a child) had Elita 1 examined so as to make sure that neither her or the baby was harmed. To their surprise, both Elita 1 and the developing child inside were doing well. Ratchet then asked if she would like to know about the child and what sex it was, but Elita 1 said that both she and Optimus would rather wait for the birth.

Optimus Prime was delighted as he heard his wife was pregnant, and as she exited the medical room Optimus came to her and they hugged each other, being careful to not squeeze to tightly sow s to not harm the developing sparkling.

This day of unraveling joy would only be the beginning for Optimus and his love. For over nine months, the two were flooded with many words of praise form their teams. Almost a hundred 'Congratulations' and two hundred 'You will be great parents' were exchanged from all of the Autobots and human allies as they heard of the happy occasion. Optimus and Elita were very grateful of their friends praise and words of support. It was very grateful to both the expecting parents that all of their friends would join in and help them raise their sparkling.

The nine months were some of the longest months for the couple; long being that their were many ups and downs to Elita 1 being pregnant. On some nights she would not sleep and would ask Optimus to bring her energon to refuel even though she wasn't hungry. On some days Elita 1 would have very big mood swings; one moment she was screaming loudly and the next minute she was neutral and quiet. Yet, despite most of the mood swings, cravings, and many of the sparkling showers and gifts that were given to them, the construction of the nursery, toys, blankets, and all of the books about parenting...Optimus and Elita kept themselves composed in all of the chaos, and often remembered that they would do well. Nothing could break them apart, for they knew that ll of it would be worth it in the end.

One evening, Elita 1 was in her berth, reading a book on parenting when she suddenly felt something graze the inside of her abdomen. She lowered the book and saw that one area of her stomach was building upwards for a second before it went down. The pink femme gasped and smiled. Her sparkling was moving about, and it was pushing and kicking. A sign that the birth would be soon. She was already in her eighth month, but the movement was a quite a surprise as well as delight. "Optimus! Come quickly!" she called form the open door, and within a few minutes the Prime had arrived, a look of urgency and nervousness. He was expecting to hear form Elita 1 that it was time for the birth.

"What is it? Is it time?"

"No, silly. Come here." Elita 1 giggled sweetly as she beckoned him to approach her. Optimus did so and knelt down to her optic level. "Here, feel my abdomen. I felt movement." She carefully patted her abdomen. "I want you to feel your child, Prime."

Optimus complied to Elita's request and he slowly reached his hand to her abdomen, and grazed it gently, feeling for any signs of movement from inside her. For a while he didn't feel anything, but before she could raise his hand he felt a small push from the inside the stomach and gasped. He didn't move; he was in a state of awe after his hand felt the small push. A gleam in his optics was seen from Elita 1 as she heard him softly whimper, trying his best to hold in his tears. "You don't know...how much I am feeling at this...moment." he finally managed to speak, but a small tear streaked from one of his optics.

"Oh, Prime." Elita 1 cooed as she sat up and wiped the tear away. She was so happy to see her husband so excited for their new baby's progress, doubly excited because it was a sign the child would soon be done developing and would soon be born. Another movement -a kick- made Elita cringe a bit and she held her stomach.

"You alright?"

"It's only a kick. A rather hard one at that." Elita 1 answered, but then laughed when Optimus bent to her stomach and spoke to her stomach.

"Take it easy on your mother, little one. I know you want to come out, but you have to wait just one more month and you will be ready." Optimus softly cooed as he gently rubbed at her stomach. "Just be gentle with Mommy for the time being." The red and blue mech then placed a small kiss on the stomach before she kissed Elita 1, and she giggled.

"You can be so silly at times."

* * *

One month had passed after the first movements were discovered by Elita 1 and Optimus Prime, and already the preparations for the nursery was finished, just in the nick of time. It was finally here; the last month of Elita 1's gestation period. Any day, she would be ready to give birth, and all the Autobots were very excited. However, excitement can lead to distractions.

One evening, Optimus Prime was at the control room, keeping his attention on Teletraan 1 for any Decepticon activity when Teletraan 1 reported an incoming message from Ultra Magnus.

"Open transmission, Teletraan 1." Optimus ordered, and the screen showed the image of his old friend. He was in the middle of what appeared to be a very hard, violent fight. "Ultra Magnus, what is going on?"

"Requesting you and your team's assistance! The Decepticons are attacking our base at Lookout Mountain. We are in need of your help." Ultra Magnus responded, getting interrupted by a few stray shots but kept his cool.

"I and my team will arrive as soon as we can. Prime out."

As the transmission ended, Prime was already in the process of contacting a selected number of his men via com link when Elita 1 came in. "Optimus? what's happened?" Optimus Prime then turned to her after making the last contact with the final member and told her what was wrong. "Oh dear. I wasn't expecting the Decepticons to attack at this time of month."

"I am afraid that they cannot remain quiet for long. I am sorry that I must go, Elita. I do not know whether if the baby will come today or tomorrow, but I have to protect my team..." He then placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it as he continued. "...and my new family."

"I understand, Prime. We will wait for you." Elita 1 nodded in understanding and they kissed. They kissed deeply and lovingly.

Finally, Prime's lips separated themselves with Elita 1's lips and the Prime left to join the rest of his men and departed. "Please, be careful, Optimus. I cannot bare to let my child live without a father." she whispered to herself before she left to her quarters to rest.

* * *

"Ooh...Oh...Ah! Oh...Oooh..."

Elita 1 was awaken from her rest by a sharp pain in her chest plates and stomach; a throbbing, stinging, awful pain that would stop and return after a brief moment. However, Elita 1 knew what this feeling was...**It was time. **

Her moans and cries of discomfort were heard from outside her room and the door opened, where Bumblebee and Prowl entered and came to the femme in distress. "Elita 1, what is it?'

"Time...It's time...Ow! Ow! Oh...Help me...to the ...med bay.." Elita 1 faintly spoke as she cringed and writhed.

"Don't worry, Elita. We will get you to Ratchet. Bee, help me get her up." Prowl said to the yellow bot and they assisted the femme to her feet and lead her out of the room and through the hallway. She kept groaning and crying in pain as they went, but then she felt a wet substance pour from her port, which it had popped open as thick, translucent liquid poured out.

"Oh, Primus! She's broke her Transmission fluids!" Prowl exclaimed as he had no other choice but to carry her bridal style and told Bumblebee to rush over to Ratchet and tell him what was happening. Prowl did not want to have his leaders wife give birth in the hall for all to see. So he had to carry her to the med bay so as to not have her stop as she walked. Ratchet and Bumblebee were already preparing a medical berth for the femme in labor by the time Prowl arrived.

"Oh, good. You're here. Place her on the berth and go wash up, you and Bumblebee. I got everything under control here. I'll let you know if I need assistance." Ratchet informed the two Autobots and they left to clean themselves from the Transmission fluids and waited outside the med bay, both of them sitting by the two doors and feeling very apprehensive and excited at the same time. Apprehensive for the fact that Elita 1 was in great pain, and Excited for the fact that the sparkling was coming.

"Oh, Ratchet...It hurts!" Elita 1 cringed and shrieked when a very sharp contraction came to her and she wailed when she felt her port starting to expand from the inside. Ratchet took that moment to examine her private area and saw that she was ready to push the sparkling out, and was also ready to push out the sparklings spark. The spark of a newborn Cybertronian was occupied in the femme's chest plate where it would develop quicker. When the birth process would start, the spark of the mother would use an amount of force to expel the newborns spark into the outside world and it would have to be quickly placed into the chest plates of the sparkling's body. If the spark did not make it to the chest plate in time it would go out and diminish.

"Now, Elita. I need you to work with me. Your port has expanded to the appropriate length, and already I can see the sparklings head; just the tip of it." Ratchet then went to get a towel and knelt beside Elita 1's port and carefully held the towel open before he continued. "Now, when I count to ten you push; push hard and good. Once I reach ten you stop and take a couple of breaths to regain some strength before we push again. You got it?"

"I..Ack! I do!...Ow!..Ahhh!"

The CMO then began the slow, steady countdown, keeping an optic on both the mother and the sparkling so that neither of them were have any complications. He had just made it to the number seven when the head of the sparkling popped out, the optics tightly closed and it's arms crossed. "That's it! Just one more big push!" The femme did just that; she gave one huge, hard push and the sparkling fell safely into the open towel, it's cord still connected into the femme. As Ratchet cleaned the newborn off, he took hold of some medical shears and expertly cut the cord, freeing the sparkling from the mother.

That was just Step 1. Step 2 was to get the newborns spark and place it into the newborn quickly. As Ratchet placed the body of the child onto a table, he opened it's chest plates and kept one hand on it as he went back to Elita 1. "You are doing very well, Elita 1. I need you to do one last thing for me and the baby is yours. I am going to open your chest plate and I will catch the sparklings spark and place it inside the child. I will count to three and I want you to push really hard for the spark to come out."

Elita 1 nodded, for her voice was partially silenced from her straining and screams. When she felt the medic open her chest plates, she listened very hard for the numbers to be voiced. The moment one was said, Elita 1 prepared herself for the great moment. The final number was announced and the femme screamed and pushed with all her might, her strength and life-force sent into overdrive. At that split second, Elita 1 remembered Optimus Prime and used her bond she shared; the bond that bonded them in spiritual form, to contact him.

* * *

The last of the Deceptions had taken to the skies to retreat after Prime and his men had arrived and fought alongside Ultra Magnus. Prime and his team had arrive in time to aid their weakened comrades and rallied their forces. It was just at that moment as the final Decepticon fled and all the Autobot's cheered in triumph, when Optimus felt a slight throb in his spark. It was his bond he shared with Elita 1. It was a desperate, hard force that was felt in his spark; this force was instantly recognized by the Prime. Elita 1...needed him.

He quickly changed into his Peterbilt form and drove away faster than any Autobot had seen him drive; this departure had alarmed Ultra Magnus and he was quick to transform to his vehicle mode and he along with the two teams sped after their departing leader. Ultra Magnus managed to reach Optimus and he inquired, "Prime, what is the meaning of this? You can't leave without you letting me know. I was about to congratulate you."

"You will have to wait for that later, Magnus. You can congratulate me when I am a father!" Optimus Prime answered, stunning Ultra Magnus and he briefly halted in his tracks. A father? Prime was going to be a father? He could hardly process the idea of his own leader and old friend becoming a father. True, he had not been given the news from any of his members, but he was still very shocked. He then cleared his CPU after a minute of complexing thoughts and he rejoined the others as they followed the father-to-be back to his base.

The Prime transformed to his bipedal form the moment he came to the very opening of the control room and raced his way to the med bay, but he was stopped by Prowl and Bumblebee, who were still keeping their post at the doors.

"Whoa, Prime! You can't go in yet!" Bumblebee admonished Optimus as he held onto his leg, while Prowl held Prime in place.

"Please, Prime. You have to wait."

"He doesn't have to anymore," Ratchet informed them as he opened the two doors and came out and made his way to the Prime.

"Ratchet, is Elita 1 alright? I felt her bond calling to me, and I came as soon as I could. Please, is she still functioning?" Optimus was indeed very concerned and afraid for his love. Ratchet gently smiled as he patted Optimus's shoulder and chuckled.

"She is alright, Prime. However, she has used plenty of her life-force and all her strength to give birth. Despite that, Prime, she is not offline. She has pulled through and will have to remain here in the med bay to recuperate. During that time, you and her can have plenty of time to bond with your offspring."

"Offspring?" Optimus asked, seeing that it was unusual for Ratchet to say that, but Ratchet told him that Elita 1 wanted to surprise him, and in doing so Ratchet had to keep the gender of the sparkling a secret.

As Ratchet left the door open for the Prime to enter, the very nervous Prime took a few deep breaths to suppress his anxiety and went in, hearing the doors close behind him. The room was dimly lit with a warm glow form the lights above him, and Optimus could hear the distinct beeps of a spark-rate monitor, and he turned his head to the noise. There, lying on a medical berth with a cover keeping her warm was Elita 1. She was resting from what Optimus Prime could see, and he saw that her right arm had an IV inserted, and that she was being supplied with energon from a IV energon access device.

Moving very quietly to his sleeping wife, Optimus retracted his face mask and gently kissed her cheek plate. The feeling of the lip plates kissing her awakened Elita 1, but she could already tell that it was him just by hearing his breathing. She turned her head and smiled at him sweetly. "Optimus, I have been expecting you." she said in a soft, sleepy voice.

"I am sorry I could not be around to witness the birth. I was caught off guard when I felt you call to me from our bond. Optimus apologized, but Elita 1 tittered as she held her hand to him and he grasped it.

"There is no need for that, Prime," she began as she then directed her attention to her chest. "...when I sent my call to you I could feel your presence as you came. I was never alone, and neither were our sparklings."

Sparklings? There was more than one sparkling? Optimus couldn't believe what he had just heard, and Elita 1 could see his face turn still and blank and she giggled and lifted a corner of her cover and handed it to him. "Go on, lift it and see your children."

Optimsu Prime did nothing at first; he was still in complete shock to hear from his love that she had more than one baby, but he eventually lifted the cover and placed it on the other side of the berth. His spark beat nearly stopped, his breath was still, his optics grew in size, and his mouth dropped at what was being cradled in his femme's arms.

Two...Two sparklings...laid on Elita 1's chest plate...and they were in deep slumber.

Optimus Prime, for the first time in his life was in great silence and had nothing to say. The sparklings were so lovely, so beautiful, and so small. He looked them over with the upmost care so as to not awaken them. The first of the sparklings was a little mech. The tiny sparkling almost shared the exact features as his father, but their were some minor details that were noticeable. The crest on his head was more circular rather then rectangular, he had two antennae unlike his father, and his armor was colored in a reddish orange and dark blue hue. What really stood out form this sparkling was that his right ankle joint was colored yellow and not blue like the left ankle joint. Next to him was a very cute femme that almost resembled Elita 1 when she used to be Ariel. She had a pony tail appendage just like her mother, she also had a small rectangular crest on her head like her father, and her armor was in various shades of blue and sapphire.

"Do you want to hold your son?" Elita 1 offered, taking hold of the napping sparkling in her hands and held him out to Prime, who's hands were shaking as he reached over to his son, yet he managed to ease his shaking hands and carefully took hold of his son, holding him close to his chest and face plate.

Optimus was still lost for words as he looked at his son; he was in awe that this tiny being in his arms was his own creation. A creation that would soon grow into an Autobot just like him, or even better... the next Prime.

Optimus Prime gasped faintly when he saw the sparkling twitch and slightly squirm; but what stunned Optimus was the fact that the sparkling's optics were starting to open, the sparklings large, innocent optics glowing brightly as they looked up to the bewildered red and blue mech. Optimus's voice finally returned as he cooed to his baby, shaky at first but still functioning. "H-Hello, little one. I-I am your...your father."

As if the sparkling knew what the mech was saying, the sparkling reached a small hand and placed it on Prime's cheek plate, and his lip plates curled into a faint smile.

"Oh my, Optimus. He likes you." Elita 1 exclaimed sweetly, but she noticed that her love's optics closed, his lip plates trembling as he softly sobbed. His sobs were not very loud, but were easily heard by Elita 1 and she smiled kindly. She could see that Optimus was so overjoyed that he could not contain his stoic demeanor. His true self was revealed at that moment; the stoic, brave, and powerful part of Optimus Prime was soon over come with true happiness, peace, and love.

His optics were opened again as he brought the sparkling closer to his face plate and beamed. "Oh, my boy. My beautiful, little boy." Prime then tenderly pressed his lip plates to the child's forehead and kissed him.

A high-pitched wail arose from Elita 1's chest, and both she and the Prime looked to see that the femme was crying. Optimus was worried at first, but then Elita 1 admonished the sparkling with a motherly voice. "Hush now, my little angel. I'll be ready in a moment." As she cooed she un attached her breast plates to reveal her translucent, energon-filled breasts. "There, come on. Come and refuel, my little miracle." Elita 1 then brought her daughter to her breast and aided the tiny sparkling by moving her teat to the child's mouth, and the sparkling began to suckle the nutritious fluids produced by the adult femme. Elita smiled ad petted the sparklings little head and pony tail appendage for a few seconds until the cries from the son came to her audio receptors.

"Uh, Elita?"

"Oh, are you hungry too?" Elita 1 giggled and crooned as she took hold of the little mech and brought him to her chest and he began to suckle along with his sister. "Oh, Optimus. I am so happy. They are ours, our own little sparklings at last."

"Yes, they are." Optimus smiled as he whipped away some stray tears. "I think they are perfect, Elita. Such perfect sparklings should deserve perfect names, don;t you think?"

"You are right, but I don't know of any names as of now. I'm still worn out from labor, remember?" Elita 1 said.

Optimus chuckled and looked back down upon the sparklings, looking over them one more time before he came up with the names. "For our son, I choose Achilles." Elita 1 was confused and asked about the name, and Optimus Prime answered by telling her that the name was from an ancient human legend about a demi-god who was stronger than any other men, but had a very weak heel. "Now, I do not believe my little Achilles is weak around his right heel joint; I believe that he will become a strong dedicated warrior who will always fight for what's right."

"I believe that is a very fitting name." Elita 1 nodded her head when she felt both the twins let go of her teats and she brought them to her abdomen as she re attached her breast plates. Then she and Prime watched as the two sparklings yawned, and Elita 1 carefully took them and settled them against her chest. "Now, what of the femme?"

"I choose Sapphire, because when I look at her I see a little gem." Optimus finished as he took hold of the cover and laid it over the sparklings and Elita 1.

"Another name fit for a lovely child." Elita 1 answered, but then she yawned and rested her head on the berth. "Oh, I'm sorry, Prime."

"No need to apologize, Elita. You did you part to bring our sparklings to this world. You deserve your rest, you, Achilles and Sapphire both deserve rest." Prime smiled lovingly as he and Elita 1 kissed deeply before she went back to stasis. Optimus sat by his wife's side and watched over his new family. As they were in deep slumber, Prime whispered to Achilles and Sapphire. "My little ones, you might be to young to understand what I am saying to you now, but know of this and always remember. I shall always be there for you. I will protect you from any danger that comes our way, and someday you will become great Autobots. No matter what path you choose, I will always love you for who you are."

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Well, did you enjoyed this remake of Birth of a New Generation? It was hard work, but I am glad to say that it was all worth it in the end. Please be sure to comment and tell me what you think. A special thanks to EmeraldMoonGem, BBPRIMEFAN101, and newbienovelistRD for helping me out when I was in tight spots. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
